The Plan
by imagination junkie
Summary: 2p. The Allies have a plan. The Axis have a plan. More of a character sketch than anything. Will probably be crackish if continued. Rated for language.


I love the idea of 2ptalia, so here's my version!

* * *

America sat with his arms crossed and his feet up, glaring moodily at the table as he chomped on the end of an unlit cigarette. Beside him was Russia, who was nervously twisting his fingers together.

Hesitantly Russia glanced up at the other men seated in the conference room before dropping his gaze back to the table. "Do I really have to be here?" he asked timidly, wincing slightly as though preparing to be hit.

"Of course, silly! What we're planning here is very, very important!" England replied without looking up.

England froze for a moment, cocking his head to the side in thought before he scribbled something wildly on the paper before him. He promptly dissolved into giggles. China, who was to England's right, glanced over the nation's shoulder and raised an eyebrow before lazily settling back into his seat.

"I agree with Russia," he said, his tone dull. "This is a waste of time."

"Awww China! Don't be like that!" England whined, grabbing China's shoulder and shaking him roughly. China ignored him.

There was the rustling of paper and suddenly England threw himself on top of France. "Nooooo! Give it back!" he cried, scrabbling wildly at the paper France had picked up off the table.

"Don't touch me!" France snarled, viciously shoving England back into his seat where he proceeded to pout and sniffle pathetically.

With an air of self-importance France shook out the now rumpled paper and looked it over. His lip curled in distaste. "What the hell is this shit?" France's eyes narrowed as he scanned the paper. "Damn…this is…"

France didn't get to finish as the paper was suddenly pulled from his grasp. Canada, hand on his hip, glanced it over before walking to the head of the table. Everyone's eyes followed him as he laid the paper down.

"This is good," he said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against the paper. He glanced at France who affirmed his statement with a begrudging nod.

"Does that mean we're finished here?" America grumbled.

Canada looked at him, amused, but before he could answer Russia raised a trembling hand. "Do we really have to fight them?" he asked, eyes darting between the other countries. "I really don't want to. Can I just go home?"

Canada smirked cruelly. "Nope. You're a part of this alliance, Russia. So you're going to fight too." Russia bit his lip and sank further into his seat with a faint whimper.

"Well let's get going already." America allowed his feet to drop to the floor with a clunk before standing and slouching towards the door.

He stopped at the sound of his brother's voice, which carried a thinly veiled threat. "Why in such a hurry today, America? Usually you aren't eager to do anything."

America glanced over his shoulder at Canada. "I'm not in a hurry. I just want to get this shit over with."

"Sit down." Canada's voice was cold, sending a chill rippling through the other nations in the room. The tension was thick in the air for one long moment before suddenly deflating. America, though he was the only one seemingly unaffected by the abrupt mood shift, shuffled back to the table all the same.

"Fine," he spat as he sat back down.

"Good," Canada said, pleased. "Now, this is what we're going to do…"

…

Japan strode into the room with his head held high, his back ramrod straight, and an indisputable air of self-importance. He only paused before the table long enough to throw his handful of papers onto it before striding to his seat.

"I take it you got the information then, Japan?" Italy asked disinterestedly, gathering a few papers and flipping through them. He didn't bother to look up as Japan replied.

"Of course," Japan scoffed, sitting gracefully next to Germany.

"Well? What do they say?" Germany demanded, banging his fist against the tabletop.

Italy hummed lightly under his breath as he scanned the pages. Germany fidgeted impatiently until Italy finally spoke. "It seems the Allies are planning to attack us."

"What?! Those damn bastards! We can't stand for this! We need a preemptive strike!" Germany was on his feet in an instant, stalking towards the door as he continued to colorfully curse the Allies.

"Germany, sit down," Italy called after the other nation, but Germany either didn't hear Italy or chose to ignore him.

Germany was just reaching for the doorknob when a hand closed around his wrist like a vice. Snarling, Germany turned to find Romano smiling warmly at him. "Calm down, Germany. Please, come back to the table."

"No! Get the hell off me, Romano!"

Romano made a tutting noise and shook his head, as though Germany was a favorite nephew who was throwing a tantrum. "Now, now Germany my brother told you to sit back down."

"I don't give a damn!" Germany tried to throw the other man off, but Romano's grip only got tighter. "Let me go!" Germany howled before throwing a punch at Romano.

Quite suddenly Germany found himself with his knees on the ground and his arm twisted far enough behind his back to make him wince.

"You should listen to me when I'm talking to you," Romano breathed right next to Germany's ear. His expression could still be considered a smile, but it now looked more like he was baring his teeth. "Besides, my brother told you to _sit down_."

"Damn you!" Germany spat as Romano twisted his arm harder. He managed to twist his upper body around and grab Romano by the back of his shirt, but before he could throw him to the ground Italy's voice echoed through the conference room.

"Enough." The temperature of the room dropped several degrees.

Subdued, Germany and Romano returned to their seats and sat quietly until Italy finally put the papers down.

"You've done well, Japan," Italy said, nodding to him.

"Would you expect anything less? After all I am the only one in this alliance who can be considered…" Japan's glance flickered to Germany and Romano before he continued. "Reliable."

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" Germany shouted, slamming both palms against the table as he exploded from his seat. "You want to fight too?!"

"Enough, Germany." Italy's voice was sharper this time and Germany immediately paled. His butt hit the seat so hard as he sat back down that there was a muted thump. "Now…I have a plan."

"Oh?" Romano leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table and his smile back in place. "Do tell, little brother."

Italy's lips slowly curled up into a cold, cruel smile. "Now, this is what we're going to do…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I really did my best to make everyone the opposite of their normal personalities, but I didn't go into as much depth with some of them as I would have liked, so just let me know if you're confused about someone. China and Russia were the hardest, of course, because I have a hard time characterizing them normally. I think Japan is my favorite.

I would really love to continue this and get more into everyone's 2p characters. I also want to try writing the 2p for most of the other canon characters. I have an idea to continue this, but it's going to end up being pretty crackish, so I'm not sure if I want to use. So, I'm taking suggestions. Please let me know if you have any ideas!

Please review! And thanks for reading!

imagination junkie


End file.
